Anywhere
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: Based on the song, Anywhere by Evanescence. Harry knows he and Severus can't be together for obvious reasons. He's a student and a hero for saving the wizarding world, not to mention, he's expected to have a "normal" life which means he's expected to ma
1. Chapter 1

**_Anywhere_**

****

**_Author: Darkness-Fades-dtwc_**

****

**_Summary:  Based on the song, Anywhere by Evanescence.  Harry knows he and Severus can't be together for obvious reasons.  He's a student and a hero for saving the wizarding world, not to mention, he's expected to have a "normal" life which means he's expected to marry some nice witch and have a few kids.  Severus is his teacher and a spy and an ex-Death Eater.  Everyone opposes their relationship and Harry just wants to be happy with the one he loves.  So where do they go, the muggle world, and _****_New York_****_ at that._**

****

**_Rating: R_**

****

**_A/N:  I wrote the first few chapters of this when I was very bored one day.  There are two versions: This one which has multiple chapters and a shorter version.  You guys are getting the longer version cos I like it better._**

****

Chapter 1:  We're Leaving Here Tonight

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

The past eighteen months for Harry James Potter have been, in one word: Hell.  Ever since he, along with many other people, defeated Voldemort, nobody has left him alone.  The press hounded him at all hours wanting to know what was going on in his life.  When word got out that not only was their precious Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-Voldemort was gay but was also involved with a teacher, things got even worse.  The whole of wizarding population had expected him to settle down and marry a nice witch, have a few kids and live a "normal" life.  Harry would never have a normal life.  All he wanted was to be happy and be with the man he loved and who loved him.  Was that too much to ask? 

The day before he was to graduate (and give a compelling speech in front of the student body about something he didn't care about), Harry thought of the perfect idea.  He would leave.  Wouldn't show up at graduation, wouldn't give a speech, and if he had his way, there would be one less professor in attendance as well.

Four pm found Harry running through the halls of the school down to the dungeons and barging into his office.  Gasping for breath, Harry waited until he could breathe before launching himself at his lover.  "I'm not going to graduation tomorrow."  He stated,  "I'm leaving. Tonight.  I don't want to be put up on a pedestal and praised for something I couldn't have done without the help of so many other people.  I'm tired of the way people look at me. And you.  I'm getting as far away from here as I can."

Severus Snape gently slipped from Harry's arms.  He was heartbroken.  Harry, his beautiful, wonderful Harry, was leaving him and going far, far away.  Harry was everything to him.  For almost two years, this man-boy had been his everything.  He was the reason why he woke up in the morning. 

"What do you mean you're leaving?  You're just going to leave here and everything behind. You're going to leave _me_ behind?"  He tried to keep his composure and not cry in front of him.

"I could never leave you behind, Severus.  Yes, I'm going to leave and go somewhere where I could start over and just be…me."  He sighed. He raised a hand a lightly stroked the man's cheek.  "Haven't you ever just wanted to leave?"

"Of course I have.  I just want to know how you could throw away two years together just because you don't want people to judge you." 

"I'm not throwing away two years.  These have been the best two years of my life."  He smiled thinking about all the plans he and Severus made.  After graduation, they would move into Severus' ancestral home in Cornwall.  "You think I'm going to leave you behind and forget all about you?"  He realized what the other man must have been thinking.  Severus nodded, his control faltering and a tear falling.  Harry wiped it away.  "Run away with me.  We'll go live in the muggle world.  We'll be happy. No one will bother us."  He said enthusiastically.

Severus sat down on his desk and peered into nervous green eyes.  If he said 'no' he may lose the one thing in his life that meant the most.  If he said 'yes' he would be leaving everything he knew behind.  "You're serious!?  I wish I could, love, but this is where I belong.  Everything I know is here." 

"I'm dead serious.  I don't want to leave you but I just can't stay here anymore.  Let's go far away.  Just us.  We can have all those things we talked about.  I have more than enough money to live comfortably and you have your inheritance.  You can write for one of the potion journals and do all the pointless research you love so much."

"You haven't thought this through.  And how are you just going to leave before graduation.  What about your speech?"

"I didn't write the speech and I don't need to think it through."

"You won't be able to stand me after a while."

"Yes, I will.  I love you too damn much to leave you behind.  I wouldn't know what to do with myself.  You keep me focused.  Please, Sev, I don't want to have to leave you."

Severus thought for a few minutes about what Harry was saying.  He didn't have anything left for him here besides teaching.  Then again, they would be living in the muggle world and he'd have to learn all new things.  Losing Harry was one of his greatest fears.

"I'll go."  He whispered.  Harry beamed at him and started placing tiny kisses all over his face. 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.  I love you so goddamn much!"  Harry was ecstatic.  Harry took out an envelope with a wax seal on it and placed it on Severus' desk.  The Front read:

                                    _To: Hermione Granger_

_                                           Seamus Finnigan_

_                                          Virginia Weasley_

Ron had unfortunately been lost during the war and never got the chance to tell Hermione how he felt.  Not long after the end of the war, Hermione and Seamus had gotten together and were planning on renting a small flat in London.  Ginny was the closest Harry ever got to having a little sister so he saw it fit to include her.  The letter was simple.  It stated that he had left and not to contact him, he would contact them and not to let anyone know where he was.

"You should go gather your things."  Severus suggested after penning a quick letter to Dumbledore stating that he quit and not to contact him.  He left a letter for Draco, telling him to look after his home in Cornwall until he returned, whenever that may be. 

Harry took out a shrunken trunk and tiny owl cage with a shrunken Hedwig inside it.  "I've already packed and have taken the liberty to pack most of you books.  All you need to do is shrink them and pack your clothes and whatever else you own."

The couple spent the next few hours packing Severus' remaining belongings, shrinking then and placing them in a trunk.  "We'll need to stop off at Gringotts."  Severus said, rubbing small circles on Harry's back as they sat on the couch in front of his fireplace.

"I've taken most of the money from mine and converted it to muggle money.  Do you need to go to your vault?"  Harry asked, leaning against the solid form of his boyfriend. 

"I just have to convert some money and empty my personal vault that I've been keeping my yearly salary in.  How are we getting to wherever it is that we're going?" 

"We're going to New York and we'll be taking a plane.  There's a fair sized wizarding population there and others not too far away from it.  We'll stay in a hotel until we find a flat."

"Isn't this all going to coast a lot of money, Harry?"

"Yes, but we should be able to afford it.  I can find work."

"As long as you're sure about this, I am too."

It was nearing ten o'clock and Harry thought they should leave.  Taking one last look at the place that they had both come to think of as home, they walked to the apparation point hand in hand and apparated to Diagon Alley to retrieve some money from Severus' vault.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Anywhere_**

****

**_Author: Darkness-Fades-dtwc_**

****

**_Summary: Based on the song, Anywhere by Evanescence. Harry knows he and Severus can't be together for obvious reasons. He's a student and a hero for saving the wizarding world, not to mention, he's expected to have a "normal" life which means he's expected to marry some nice witch and have a few kids. Severus is his teacher and a spy and an ex-Death Eater. Everyone opposes their relationship and Harry just wants to be happy with the one he loves. So where do they go, the muggle world, and _****_New York_****_ at that._**

**_ Reviewers:  
Lilypurewhite-  He couldn't just walk on a plane with a bird, could he?  How cute would that be though, a tiny little Hedwig._**

**_Rating: PG-13 may go up to R depending on how I feel._**

**_Chapter 2: There's No Need To Tell Anyone, They'd Only Hold Us Down_**

They left in silence, slipping away from the castle under the cover of night.  Harry's area of the dorm was cleaned and empty.  Severus' office and chambers were stripped bare.  All they owned they carried with them. 

After Severus withdrew the entire contents of one vault and converted it to muggle money, they slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and hailed a cab to the airport.  Harry clung to Severus' hand for dear life. 

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we?"  Harry asked, his head resting on ther other's shoulder.

"I hope so. And we did the right thing in not telling anyone?"

"There's no need to tell anyone, Sev, they'd only hold us down.  They'd try to convince us not to leave.  We did the right thing."  He leaned up and kissed him softly.

They arrived at the American Airlines terminal at Heathrow and paid for two tickets to La Guardia Airport in New York.  They were grateful that Gringotts had been able to convert the money into US dollars.  They tucked the counterfeit passports away and waited for their flight to board.

The two of them, both clad in black jeans and black shirts and Harry with his baseball cap, sat silently, holding hands.  Severus had watched intently as a plane took off and was scared shitless.  He yawned an gave Severus a quizzical look as he dug around in his pockets.  "I took this from the vault before we left."  He said softly, holding a small, intricately carved trinket box in the palm of his hand.  "It's been in my family for a while and I think you should have it."  He handed the glossy box to Harry who smiled up at him.  It was just big enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand and had an 'S' carved into the top surrounded by delicate filigree.  The glossy lacquer stained the wood a deep reddish colour.  "Open it."

Harry looked more confused than he had before when he saw the contents of the box.  The inside was lined with red velvet and resting on the soft velvet was a ring.  It didn't look like silver, or white gold.  It was definitely platinum and it seemed to be etched with a vine-like pattern with the small, flat diamonds and sapphires set into it.  It looked too big to fit on Harry's finger.  Severus took it from the box and took Harry's hand in his.  "It shrinks or stretches to fit the wearer.  This piece has been passed down through generations and my mother gave this to me, telling me to give it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."  Harry's eyes were glassy with unshed tears.  Harry smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Severus' lips as the ring was slipped on his finger, fitting him perfectly.  It was unusual for him to see his former professor acting so sentimental.  "I love you, Harry James Potter."

"I'm so happy you're coming with me.  I'm not sure what I would do if I had to leave you here and go on with my life without you." 

A voice came over the P.A. system announcing their flight.  Harry wiped the few tears that he had cried from his face and boarded the plane.  Severus was reluctant to step into the aircraft.  "And this is safe?"  He asked, following Harry to their seats.

"They crash very rarely."  He said, watching the look of fear spread across Severus' features.  "Yes, it's safe.  You worry too much." 

Less than twenty minutes after they boarded, Severus watched the airport pass them by.  He turned to Harry who had snuggled up against him.  A sharp jab in the shoulder woke the boy up. 

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Are we moving?"

"Yes, just relax, you'll be fine.  'Are we moving?'  And here I was under the impression that you were practically a genius."  Harry snuggled back against his arm.  "Quit gripping my leg.  Sevvie, everything is fine.  Since when are you this scared?  You'll spy and risk your life once a week but you're scared of planes."

"That's different."

"Shh.  Just go to sleep.  When you wake up, it'll be yesterday, we'll be in New York."

"Yesterday?"

"There's a time difference.  Didn't you pay attention in Muggle Studies?"

"Didn't take it."

"Great.  I'm going to have to teach you everything I know."

Severus rolled his eyes but still couldn't seem to relax.  "You're too tense and it's disturbing my sleep."  He sat up and pushed the armrest up so he could scoot closer.  The plane was dark and the sky outside was filled with stars.  The few passengers on the red-eye flight were all behind them or in first class.  His seatbelt was unfastened and he pried the strong hand off his thigh.  He looked over and saw that Severus' other hand was gripping the armrest tightly.  Harry sighed out of frustration and leaned over to pry the other hand off the armrest.  "You can face the Dark Lord, but you're scared of flying.  Sure, that makes perfect sense." 

"Like I said, two completely different things.  I just don't trust these muggle contraptions.  Who knows how fast this thing is going.  How much longer before we can get off this thing?"  he asked, letting Harry take his hands in his.  "What are you doing?"  he asked as Harry threw a leg over him, straddling his lap and un fastening his seatbelt.  "You can't be serious.  This is completely inappropriate." 

"There is nothing inappropriate about sitting on my boyfriend's lap."  He whispered, trying not to talk so loud.

"With you, there is never anything so simple and innocent as 'sitting on your boyfriend's lap.'  Do you realise that people probably think I'm your father?  God knows I'm old enough."

"You're not old.  If you were, you probably wouldn't be able to do half the things we've done."  He smirked, reminding him of all their little escapades around the school.  "I just like being close to you.  Is that such a problem?"  He pouted.  He knew the other man could never resist him when he pouted.

"Yes.  Like I said before, you have ulterior motives.  Not old, my ass.  I'm too old for you."  He sighed.

"Please don't start with the age thing.  You're not too old.  You're perfect and I could care less if people thought I was your son."  Harry smiled.  Severus was starting to relax and forget that they were hurdling through the air at some high speed.  He was surprised when he felt Severus' soft lips upon his.  "I thought you were worried about what people might think."

"Shut up you insufferable brat."

For a while, the two exchanged soft, slow kisses to pass the time.  They would just have to sleep when they got to a hotel.  Back home, or rather, back at Hogwarts, everyone would be waking up in a few hours and find the two of them gone without a trace, save the letters they left.

"How do you think they'll react when they find out we've left?"  Harry sighed and slumped down against the other man's chest.  He couldn't help thinking about his friends' reactions to his abrupt departure.

"I have no idea."  He stroked the seventeen-year-old boy's hair while thinking about how people would react to his own disappearance.  _'No one will care.  Hell, some people might even be glad I left.'_  He thought. 

A few hours later, the pair arrived in rainy New York.  Severus smirked as some late, night travellers shot them odd looks.  Well, it wasn't as bad as Severus had originally thought.  It would be much worse if Harry was shorter but Harry had grown to almost Severus' height by seventh year and looked older than what he was.  "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, people in the muggle world are not as open to homosexuals.  Though, New York isn't quite so closed minded."

"Indeed?"

Harry and Severus walked out into the torrential rain and found a cab to take them to the Marriot in Manhattan.  Once they arrived, Harry shoved a few bills into the driver's hand and they entered the hotel.  "This will do.  For a short while, anyway."  Severus commented as they walked up to the front desk.

"We don't have reservations.  Do you have any rooms available at this time?"  Harry asked politely.

"The only room we have available is a suite.  It's $800 per night."  The woman answered, typing in some information into the computer.

"We'll take it."

"How many nights?"

"Four."

"How will you be paying?"

"Cash."

"I'll be needing your name."  Harry thought for a moment.

"Henry…Snape."  So he used Sev's name.  Big deal.  He waited as she typed in the information and handed him two keys to their room.

"There you go, Mr. Snape.  Have a nice night."

Harry offered a weak smile and joined Sev on the couch.  "I got us a room.  I hope you don't mind, I gave her your surname."  He took his hand and they walked over to the lift.  "Lesson one.  This is a lift.  You press the button whether you want to go up or down and then the floor number."  They got on and pressed the button for their floor.  "Do you regret running away with me?"

"No.  Do you?"

"No."

"I gave up everything for you, Potter.  This is what we wanted.  We had planned on moving in together after graduation, we just decided to move things up a day.  Tomorrow's a new day."  Harry leaned up and kissed him as the lift doors opened on their floor and they found their suite.

**_A/N:  Sorry if this really sucked.  I revised it a bit and added a new ending to the chapter.  I know it's very short and I promise that the chapters will be getting longer but you might have to wait a few days before I get them up.  My other stories will be updated shortly._**

****


	3. Chapter 3a

**_Anywhere(_****_3:1/?)_**

****

**_Author: Darkness-Fades-DTWC_**

****

**_Summary: Based on the song, Anywhere by Evanescence. Harry knows he and Severus can't be together for obvious reasons. He's a student and a hero for saving the wizarding world, not to mention he's expected to have a "normal" life which means he's expected to marry some nice witch and have a few kids. Severus is his teacher and a spy and an ex-Death Eater. Everyone opposes their relationship and Harry just wants to be happy with the one he loves. So where do they go, the muggle world, and _****_New York_****_ at that._**

**_ Reviewers:  
Nicoletta- It's a role reversal with Severus as the student and Harry as the teacher but it's also a learning experience for them both.  _**

**_Deadroses- Thank you.  I was going for sweet considering my other stories tend to get darker as they progress._**

**_Rating: PG-13 may go up to R depending on how I feel._**

**_Chapter 3: So by the Morning light, We'll be halfway to anywhere part 1_**

So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Hogwarts

            Light filtered into the seventh year boy's dormitory bright and early on the morning of their graduation.  A chestnut-haired figure lay sprawled across half his bed with half his body hanging off the side.  The bed hangings on his full-sized bed were opened but were promptly closed with a mumbled string of curses as sunlight hit his eyes and a pillow covered his head.  The bed to two spots to his left was empty.  The hangings had been drawn closed and there was no evidence that a person had once slept there.  No trunk at the foot of the bed, nothing on the bedside table and nothing on the ledge in front of the window that was next to the bed.  The bed next to his on his left was always empty.  It was left that was as a memorial to its former occupant, Ronald Weasley.  Nobody was awake at this hour, save for the two occupants of the bed across from the brunette's. 

            The grating ring of an alarm clock on someone's bedside table woke Seamus.  Well, the alarm clock and the laughing from the bed next to him.  Ripping open one side of his bed hangings, the Irish boy threw his pillow at the neighbouring bed.  He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sought out his girlfriend.  As he got dressed in the suit he had laid out the night before, he glanced over to the bed by the window.  _'He's probably with his snarky asshole of a boyfriend.'_  He thought but then noticed the absence of his belongings.  Seamus walked downstairs and out to the Head Girl's room so he and Hermione could go to breakfast together.  He gave the password and entered the spacious room. 

" 'Mione?  You ready to go down to breakfast?" 

Hermione clipped back her curly hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her floral sundress.  "Let's go."  She gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped her hand in his as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            Halfway through breakfast, Hermione knew something wasn't right.  Harry wasn't there and there was a vacant seat at the staff table.  "Was Harry still sleeping when you came down to my room?"  His girlfriend asked, wondering where her friend was.

"No, I don't even think he came in last night."

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't look like anyone had slept in his bed so I figured he was with Snape.  Wonder where the greasy git is.  They're probably still in bed doing something I'd not like to think about while eating."  He took a bite out of his toast and piled some eggs on his plate.

"You're probably right but I'm still worried.  This isn't like him, or either of them."

"My parents can't wait to meet you."  His voice got serious, "Also, they want to talk to us about our plans after graduation."

"My parent can't wait to meet you either.  Don't worry, they'll love you."  Hermione was about to say something when Draco skidded in and headed directly for the Headmaster. 

Standing with his hands on his knees while he caught his breath, Draco offered up the crumpled letters in his hand.  One was opened and addressed to Draco, the other was sealed and addressed to the three Gryffindors sitting together.  His eyes scanned the sheet reading the brief letter to the blonde.

                        _Draco-_

_                        As you probably now figured out, I've left.  I don't know when or even if I will be returning.  In my absence, you are to periodically check up on my ancestral manor in __Cornwall__. The manor is effectively yours until I return.  Please inform Albus that, effective of tomorrow morning, I have resigned from my position as potions professor.  Do not attempt to contact me.  Harry and I have left the country.  That is all I will tell you.  When we decide it is right, we will contact you.  I wish you the best of luck and congratulations on your graduation._

_                        Your godfather,_

_                        Severus Snape_

Hermione and Seamus watched as Draco gave the Headmaster something and the shocked look on Albus' face when he read whatever it was that Draco had given him.  Ginny, Hermione, and Seamus saw the Headmaster approach them, Draco in tow.

"I would like to speak to the four of you in my office.  Now, if don't mind."  He addressed the four students who nodded in return and silently left the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall sat patiently, or rather, as patiently as one can sit when a student goes missing during the night, waiting for the Headmaster.  The Gryffindor Head of House had gone in search of Harry when she didn't see him at breakfast and noticed his belongings were gone and his bed was made.  She had noticed a change in Harry's behaviour a few days prior but passed it off as anxiety.

The door opened and the four students entered following Dumbledore.  "It would seem that young mister Potter has gone missing."  Minerva stated.

"I know, Minerva.  Mister Malfoy came running in during breakfast and brandished this letter," He handed her Severus' letter, "which he found on young Severus' desk along with this addressed to you three."  He handed the three Gryffindors the letter from Harry.

                        _To my dearest friends: Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus,_

_                        Hermione, for the past seven years you have helped to keep me out of trouble and keep me focused on my schoolwork.  You were never judgemental when you found out I was gay or that I was dating Sev.  _

_                        Ginny, the sister I've always wanted.  You and Hermione are the best girl friends a guy could ever ask for.  You have grown up so much since I first met you.  I wish you the best of luck next year._

_                        Seamus, the resident loudmouth and flirt.  Sharing a dorm with you has been an experience I will never forget.  I'm glad you finally came to sort of accept my relationship with Severus even though you kept trying to set me up with people a year after Sev and I first started dating.  Be good to Hermione._

_                        As you can guess, Severus and I have left.  I had to leave.  I was tired of everyone telling me that I didn't know what I was getting in to and the expectations everyone had for me.  I just want to be happy but I can't be happy with people breathing down my neck and always telling me what to do all the time.  Let's face it, if I had stayed the press and God only knows who else, would have driven Severus and I apart.  Don't bother trying to find or contact us.  We will contact you when we want to be found.  Give Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys my love.  Good luck at graduation tomorrow and I love you all.  I'll see you around._

_                        Your friend,_

_                        Harry J. Potter_

When they finished reading the letter, Hermione had a look of utter disappointment on her face.  Ginny and Seamus were plain old shock and Draco was confused.  "Did you notice Harry acting odd lately?"  Albus asked. 

"He was a little preoccupied but that's about it.  No, wait, last night after dinner he was hugging everyone then he took off to the dungeons."  Ginny told Dumbledore.  The clock chimed ten o'clock. 

"Professor, Sirius and Remus will be arriving soon.  What do we tell them?" Hermione asked her Head of House.

"The truth, dear.  They would find out eventually."  She replied.  The room went dead silent and then the quiet blonde in the corner spoke.

"I blame you, Headmaster.  You allowed this to happen.  You allowed _him_ to continue his relationship with _my_ godfather.  My father will hear about this."

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted, nearly ready to launch herself at the blonde boy and throttle him.

"They couldn't have been planning this for long.  I was in Severus' office yesterday afternoon and everything was the same.  All his papers were on his desk, his books were on the book shelves and when I went to his office before breakfast, there was nothing there.  I didn't notice anything different about him."  Draco pouted, "I hate this.  He was going to take me on as his apprentice."

"What are we going to do?  Mister Potter has a speech to make and young Severus is giving out the awards."  Minerva helped herself to some tea and settled back down in the chair with a sigh. 

"You four are free to leave.  Professor McGonagall and I have some things to discuss."  Quietly, the four students left and walked out of his office and into the hall. 

There couldn't have been a better day for an outdoor graduation.  The sky was as clear as can be, not a cloud in sight.  The temperature was neither too cold nor too hot and there was hardly a breeze to disturbed the decorations.  Four small banners hung from the podium, one for each house.  In a semi-circle behind the podium were chairs for the teachers, however, one of these would remain empty, the same goes for one of the seats in the row of seats reserved for the graduating Gryffindors.  An aisle separated two sections of seats.  The section on the left had two rows in the front for the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and behind that, for guests.  The section on the right had two rows in the front for sevenths year Slytherins and Ravenclaws and guests. 

Parents began arriving and chatted with each other before going off to find their children.  By then, word had gotten around that Harry Potter had disappeared.  Word travelled quickly and, as expected, things were changed.  It quickly went from Harry leaving to Harry got kidnapped. 

Hermione ran to greet her parents as the walked up towards the school, leaving Seamus standing in front of the school quietly.  "Mum!  Dad!"  She squealed, pulling both her parents in a tight embrace.  She turned around looking for her boyfriend, then saw him standing at the top of the walk, kicking a pebble with the shined toe of his shoe.  She rolled her eyes and walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand.  "Don't be nervous." 

"Let me fix your collar." 

"No!"

"Sirius!"

"What?! Fine."  Sirius gave up protesting and let Remus fix his collar.

"I swear that without me, you'd be completely helpless!  There, now you look somewhat presentable.  And the minute we get home, you're burning that first shirt you wanted to wear."

"What's wrong with the shirt?"

"It was red and black striped with frilly things along the buttons, that's why.  You have the worst taste in clothing!"

"Like I said, what's wrong with the shirt?  I like it.  And if I have such bad taste in clothing, well, maybe I shouldn't wear anything at all!"

"As much as I would love to see you running around naked, I doubt other people would be able to appreciate your cute little ass."  Remus looked in the mirror and straightened his tie.  He picked up Sirius' navy blue outer robe and held it open for him to step into.

"If we're done insulting my wardrobe, helplessness, and everything else, can we go see my godson graduate?"   He stepped into the robe and fastened the few knotted buttons and hooked his arms around Remus' neck.

"Let's go."  Remus gave him a small kiss and the two flooed to Albus Dumbledore's office.

A/N:  Next chapter: back to NYC with Harry and Sev!


	4. Chapter 3b

**_Anywhere (3:2/?)_**

****

**_Author: Darkness-Fades-DTWC_**

****

**_Summary: Based on the song, Anywhere by Evanescence. Harry knows he and Severus can't be together for obvious reasons. He's a student and a hero for saving the wizarding world, not to mention he's expected to have a "normal" life which means he's expected to marry some nice witch and have a few kids. Severus is his teacher and a spy and an ex-Death Eater. Everyone opposes their relationship and Harry just wants to be happy with the one he loves. So where do they go, the muggle world, and _****_New York_****_ at that._**

**_ Reviewers:   
SORRY- the song 'Anywhere' is on the album, 'Origin'_**

**_Rating: PG-13 may go up to R depending on how I feel._**

**_Warnings: Slashy goodness in this chapter. The unedited version is on _**

**_Chapter 3: So by the Morning light, we'll be halfway to anywhere part 2_**

****

_So by the morning light  
we'll be half way to anywhere  
where love is more than just your name_

New York City

The soft click of a door closing roused Severus from what he could hardly call sleep. It took the older man a few minutes to remember where he was and what he was doing there. The previous night's events brought a smile to his face and he buried his face deeper into the pillow. The spot on the bed next to him was empty. He began to wonder how it was that Harry was up before him. Severus figured that the boy must not have had even six hours of sleep.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee reached his nose and jumped out of bed to find where it was coming from. Well, he didn't jump out of bed so much as he stumbled out of bed, into a table then into the sitting area with one eye half open.

"Morning, sunshine!" Harry chirped from the couch as he fiddled around with a mobile phone. The response he got from his former professor was something that sounded an awful lot like "cheeky ass teenagers."

"Where were you this morning? Woke up and you weren't there." He yawned, picking up a large cup of coffee.

"Did a little shopping." Harry flipped though a copy of the jobs section of the New York Times. "Here." He held a tiny mobile phone over his shoulder for Severus.

"What's this?" He asked Harry. Severus flipped open the phone and gave the item a quizzical look.

"It's a telephone, only you can take it with you." Harry tried to think of a better way to explain the concept of mobile phones to Severus but that was all he could come up with. Severus leaned over the back of the couch and softly kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I missed you this morning." Severus purred in Harry's ear.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed and folded the newspaper, placing it on the small coffee table.

"What makes you think I want something?" Severus sat down next to him sipped at the large cup of coffee. Harry glared at him with a look that showed he knew what his lover was up to. "What, I can't want to have sex with my boyfriend?!" A long, pale arm wrapped around Harry and pulled him close to him, covering his face with kisses.

Harry giggled and squirmed in the tight embrace. Severus was always very forward when it came to sex. Always telling Harry exactly what he wanted and when. It had been a while since he had even slightly hinted at wanted to have sex. "As much as I would love to stay here and let you fuck me into next week, we should get going. Go take a shower and I'll enquire about a flat then we can go wander around the city." Harry gave Severus a light smack on the bottom and watched as he left towards the bathroom pouting at the teen sitting on the couch.

Soon, the duo had left their hotel room with all they would need for the entire day including a camera, money, and mobile phones. "Let's see, I've got most of the day mapped out for us. By the way tomorrow we're going to look at three different places. So anyway, back to today. I figure we could do a little bit of shopping, go out to dinner then maybe hit a club tonight that is if you're up for it." He looked over to his companion and his slightly put out expression. "Are you still moping about before?" Severus acted as if he couldn't hear Harry which aggravated the younger man. "Stop being such a baby. When we get our own place, for the first week, we can have all the sex we want, okay?" He knew he was stating the obvious and that there was a 99.9% chance that they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for the first week, only because of their newfound freedom and whatnot.

"Well I would hope so. It's not entirely about that though. For the past week or so, you have been very…distant. You know you can always tell me what's troubling you." His hand rested lightly on Harry's shoulder as they walked down Broadway and found a taxicab.

Harry slid in next to Severus and placed his smaller hand in Severus' larger one. "I know, love." He turned to the cabdriver, "Eighth Avenue and St. Mark's place."

"Where are we going?" Severus asked as Harry slipped Severus' arm around his shoulders.

"I need clothes and you certainly need clothes. You know, something other than black and shades of grey."

"I'm wearing a blue shirt aren't I? The last time I checked, blue wasn't the same as black."

"Sevvie, your shirt might as well be black, it's so dark." Harry took out a hotel notepad and looked over the list he made.

_Things to do:_

_Buy mobile phones_ _Check real estate listing_ _Check Wanted advertisements_ _Take Sev shopping for clothes_ _Buy furniture_ _Buy other shit for new flat_ _Get haircut_ _Take Sev to get haircut_ _Open bank account_

The first three items on the list had a check next to them. "You made a list?" Severus asked, obviously trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You're what, 39 years old, and you've had the same hairstyle since you were 16. I'd say you're ready for a change. You don't have a problem with my list, do you?"

He didn't like the idea of letting Harry decide on how his hair should be cut but knew Harry wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That was just the way the young wizard was. He was stubborn beyond belief and would pout and pout until he got his way. "So where are we off to first?" He sighed.

"Glad you asked," Harry was positively giddy at the thought of dragging the other man around town and dressing him up and cutting his hair like he was some kind of doll. "First, we're going to go down to the village so I can get a few things. Don't bother asking what things only because I'm not going to tell you! Then we're going to go to Bloomingdale's so we can get some colour into your wardrobe. And finally, we're going to go get your hair cut. I was thinking we could perhaps go somewhere nice for dinner. Considering you had promised we could go out to a nice restaurant after my graduation." Harry was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement as he told his former professor about the events he had planned for the day.

Severus tried to total up how much this entire shopping spree would be costing them but gave up. "How exactly are we supposed to pay for all these expenditures and a flat when neither of us have a job?"

"You and I both know I have quite a fortune from my parents and a reward from that _thing_ I did. I hope you don't think I'm going to make you pay for everything."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"We'll be fine. Tomorrow we're looking at three places to live. All within our price range. And I told you before; you can continue with your research and write for some of the American journals and the text book I know you've wanted to write. Also, I bought us tickets for Les Miserables for next Tuesday evening."

"Any other touristy events you have planned so I can go and drown myself in the river now?"

"Quit being such a prat. You'll have fun, I promise." Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. "Have any regrets about running away with me yet?"

"No, should I?"

Harry shook his head and the two spent the rest of the ride down to the village in silence. The sunlight filtering through the car window glinted off the high polished platinum and the diamonds; while the sapphires seemed to glow in the light. Looking don at the delicate piece of jewellery, Harry twisted it around his finger and mentally added another stop on their 'to do' list, though he would have to find a way to go without Severus knowing.

As usual, St. Marks was packed. Harry and Severus made a deal that if Harry could spend an obscene amount of money on clothing and shoes, then Severus could go look around some of the numerous bookshops and herb shops in the area. And so, for the next three hours, Severus let Harry lead him through shop after shop; buying everything from t-shirts, far too tight leather trousers (which in Severus' opinion could have looked a lot like a pair of Harry's silk trousers had they not been so tight and shiny), and flow-y dress shirts, to comic books and records **_(A/N:_**_ Does anyone still say records or am I the only on_e?). He had twenty more minutes until Severus could drag him around to all the stores he wanted to go to.

"What about these?" Harry asked pointing to a pair of black boots that came up to the middle of his calf and had four buckles covering a row of laces.

"They're fine." Severus deadpanned as he flipped through a guide to the different shops in New York City. Harry huffed, bought the boots and grabbed his lover by the hand, leading them out of Religious Sex. The two wizards walked towards Eighth Avenue. All of a sudden an idea came to Harry's head and the young man stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. "What is it now?" He was obviously getting frustrated and was also worried by the devilish grin plastered on Harry's usually sweet looking face. "Uh-oh. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" He mumbled to no one in particular.

"You have a healing potion back in our room, don't you?"

"Of course. Why would you need it though??"

"Come along. This is the last place, I promise. Stay here, I shouldn't be too long." Harry gave his hand a slight squeeze before running up the stone steps and into the door on the right.

Ten minutes later, Severus was getting tired of holding Harry's enormous amount of bags when said teenager hopped back down the steps and pulled Severus into a sweet yet passionate and desperate kiss. "What did you do?" Severus pulled away quickly and scanned the area for anyone who might have caught their little display.

"You'll see, later." Harry replied with a slight lisp.

"Should I even bother asking about the lisp or are you not going to tell me?" Harry grinned and popped a little metallic ball between his teeth. "What, may I ask is that?"

"Pierced my tongue."

"Just now?" Harry nodded. "And why would you ever do such a thing?"

"Blaise pierced his. Terryseems to enjoy it." Harry winked at him and too his bags. He watched as the other man turned four shades of pink in realisation of what Harry meant and what kind of affect this could have on certain parts of his anatomy.

"Blaise is with a Hufflepuff?!" Severus stared at his lover, wide-eyed. "I like it. Now if you are quite done spending your money and punching holes in your body, I would like to get some of my shopping done. Come along, boy." Harry rolled his eyes and followed Severus as they headed to Angelica's Herbs to buy some plant or something. Harry couldn't remember what it was exactly for he hadn't been paying attention when Severus was telling him about it and what its properties were and so forth.

They emerged from the store laden with bags and proceeded to East West Books and finally Enchantments to finish off the herbal spots on Severus' list. By this time, Harry was regretting ever letting the man thumb through the book. "Are you almost done? My arms are killing me!" Harry whined.

"Are you kidding me? We aren't even halfway through!" Severus spun around when he heard several bags drop to the pavement. "Be careful with those. It seems unfair that I had to spend God only knows how long in your stores while you tried on the exact same pair of brown trousers and black blazer twelve times!"

"Humph. And they were not the same items! The first pair was brown, the second pair was khaki. One was light, one was dark. Jeez, you'd think you couldn't tell the difference! And I had to try them on just so I could decide how it looked!" Harry restrained himself from shouting at the man who had his arms crossed at his chest and was tapping his toe impatiently.

"Are you quite done? I would like to get the rest of my shopping finished so we can finish this accursed shopping trip and go back to our hotel room. Potter, have you completely forgotten that you have a wand?" Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Use your wand to shrink all the bags but one and put them all in the larger bag." He tried to use as simple language as he could to get the point across to Harry. He looked in either direction before taking out his wand. He placed the smaller bas in a medium sized bag and checked around once more before muttering 'reducio' and stuffing it in the larger bag. With all that they had already bought, this had to be done three times. He then put a weightless charm on it and shrunk that down even further and placed it in his pocket. "See, was that so hard?" Harry chose to ignore that last comment and walked along side the older man.

The pair walked in silence to Strand Book store on 12th street where, combined, they spent a little over two hundred dollars in a little under two hours. They left the store with four shopping bags and hurried to find an empty alley to shrink their new purchases and place a weightless charm on them as well.

Looking at his watch, Harry sighed and turned to face Severus. "It's getting a tad late. Maybe we should skip brightening up your clothing for today."

"Let's go drop all these bags off and I'll take you out for that graduation dinner I owe you."

"Thank you, love. Just one more stop. Why don't you go back to the hotel and make a reservation at a restaurant and I'll be there in 45 minutes."

"Um. Okay. But what if I need to contact you? Won't muggles be suspicious if they see you talking into a mirror?"

"That's what this is for." Harry replied holding up Severus' mobile phone. "I'm the only one on your speed dial so just press 1 and then the green button."

"It seems simple enough. How does one answer a call on this thing?"

"When it rings, just press the green button. I'll see you later sweetheart."

"Any chance of you telling me what it is that you need to buy?"

"Nope. Ta!" He quickly kissed Severus and let the man find a cab on his own while he headed to The Pink Pussycat Boutique. But first, he would hit a jewellery store.

Severus arrived back at the Marriot twenty minute after Harry had gone off to wherever it was he was going. Ha walked over and dropped the tiny bags on the bed and resized them. Severus gaped at the amount the two of them bought in one day. All their packages nearly covered the bed and Harry was still out shopping. Quickly, he took a shower and spelled his hair dry. "We're not going to have any money left." He grumbled as he locked the door and went down to the concierge desk.

The lobby of the hotel was not crowded but not empty. People were seated on the couches and in the chairs, chatting with one another. People came and went dressed in everything from tuxedos and gowns to jeans and t-shirts. Severus gained quite a few glances from passers by. He didn't know if it was because of his appearance or some other reason that he was unaware of.

Behind the concierge desk, reading a magazine was a girl who looked like she was maybe in her mid twenties. Her brown, curly hair reminded him of Hermione Granger. He stood there for a moment before ringing the bell on the desk. "Oh, hi! I'm Kate, how can I help you?" Severus immediately thought she was far too energetic.

"Yes, well, I'm wondering if you could make a reservation at a restaurant for tonight, say, around 7.30-8.00."

"Okay, what restaurant?"

_Shit_. "I'm not sure, what would you recommend?"

"Well, what kind of occasion is it? Birthday, anniversary, business, et cetera." She asked, pulling out a listing of different eateries.

"I guess you could say graduation/engagement of sorts."

"And for how many?"

"Two."

She looked at him oddly. "And what kind of graduation?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well I need to know the type of atmosphere you want."

_'Big word for the girl.'_ Severus thought. "Something classy and fancy. Maybe romantic even." He cringed. "I guess you could say high school graduation."

"Your son or daughter?"

His eyes were wide. "No, not my son or daughter. My bloody fiancé."

"The girl you're engaged to, just graduated from high school?" Again with the weird look directed at the inky haired ex-professor.

He pushed a chunk of black hair behind his ear and willed himself not to get angry and start screaming at the stupid girl. All of a sudden he and Kate heard someone trip over by the escalator and turned to see who it was. Harry back from his shopping trip, had tripped over his shoelace and nearly fell flat on his face in the middle of the lobby. Severus groaned and brought the young girl's attention back to him. A tap on his shoulder made him forget what he was just about to ask the concierge. "Harry."

"Sevvie, I left my key upstairs in the room, can I borrow yours?"

Severus muttered something along the lines of 'irresponsible little brat' and handed over the plastic card. "Thanks, love." And Harry nearly ran to the lift.

"Your fiancé?" Kate asked, nodding towards Harry.

"Yes, now can you please just recommend a restaurant so I can go back to my room?"

"The Oak Room over at the Plaza is nice. Pricey, but nice."

"Fine, make a reservation for two around 8."

"What name should it be under?"

"Severus Snape."

"Okay, there. Nice name by the way."

Severus glared at her before turning and following Harry's path towards the lift.

The door was locked. _'Harry has the stupid key.'_ Patiently, he waited a while before banging on the door. "In a minute!" A disgruntled Harry screamed. Wrapped in nothing but a towel with his hair still sopping wet from a shower, Harry answered the door and nearly got jumped by an over eager Severus.

_SLAM! _ Severus shut the door and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, slowly sliding the towel from the young man's waist as their lips connected and his tongue wove its way into Harry's welcoming mouth. His naked body was pulled tightly against the black shirt and jean clad figure before him. The front of Severus' shirt was soaking wet from the water still dripping down Harry's body.

"So what did you buy?" Severus asked breathlessly as he broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen.

"Something you'll like very much and some other things we'll both enjoy. Also, as soon as we find a place to live, I have an order that's waiting to be delivered. I think you'll enjoy it." His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and he leaned against Severus, his chin resting on the man's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly about his waist. The scent of soap and shampoo comforted Harry and he snuggled closer to the warm body, his fingers twisting a few strands of shiny black hair.

"I think I'm warming up to that spike you have through your tongue."

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his tongue along the shell of Severus' ear. "Healing potion, darling?" He pulled back and held out his hand.

Severus opened a small case in the bathroom and took out a small vile. "Here." Harry gratefully took the vile and swallowed the nasty tasting concoction. "Get dressed before I throw you onto the bed and have my way with you. We have reservations at 8."

"Why are you so cold when we're in public?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. It's quite rare that you show any affection in public. Most of the time you call me Potter. You're sweet to me when no one is around but the minute people are present, you go all cold and practically unfriendly." Harry said while rummaging through his trunk and finally taking out a pair of navy blue and black plaid boxers and a pair of neat, creased, black trousers and a deep purple, silk shirt. Severus chuckled at the shirt Harry was putting on. "What?"

"Lucius has the same shirt. It looks much better on you though."

"Sure, thanks." He watched as Severus went through his own things to pull out a charcoal grey, button-down and a pair of obsidian cufflinks and a black blazer to match his nicely fitted trousers.

"I'm sorry you missed your graduation and can't celebrate with your friends." Severus cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"I'm not. I'm here with you and that's all that really matters. I'll see them all again one day. I was the one who dragged you alone on this little….adventure, if you will. If anything, I should be sorry that I made you leave with me."

"I chose to leave with you. You didn't make me do anything. Come, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The Oak Room." He held open the door for Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked toward the lift. "Harry," He paused.

"Yes…" He turned to face the slightly taller man.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

The minute they reached the lobby, Severus' arm dropped to his side and he walked two paces in front of Harry. The young man huffed and sped up his pace to walk beside the man who had just told him he loved him.

The Oak Room was filled with patrons. Harry and Severus waited for a few moments until they were lead to their table. Harry was grinning like a child on Christmas as he looked around. They sat down and ordered drinks from the bar (Harry was loving his fake ID) and looked through the menu. Severus had set down his menu and had decided that he would order for the both of them since Harry was having a hard time deciding. "Are you and your son ready to order?" The waiter asked, eyeing them both.

"He is _NOT_ my son." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Terribly sorry, sir. I just assumed tha—"

"Yes, you assumed."

"May I take your order?"

"We'll have the chateau briand for two."

When they got back to the hotel, Severus threw his blazer onto a chair and let his hair down from the tight ponytail it had been in. In the corner by the bed, he spied a brown paper bag with no indication of what store it was from. His curiosity piqued, Severus walked over and attempted to peek inside.

"Uh-uh. Who said you could go snooping through my bags?" Harry waved his finger at him the way Molly Weasley did with Harry. He picked up the bag and swung it back and forth in his hand then plopped on the bed next to his lover.

"Do I even want to know what might be in there?" He asked wearily.

"Even if you did ask, I probably wouldn't tell you."

"I'm going to go watch the, um, television." Severus left the bedroom and stretched himself out on the couch in the reception area.

As soon as he was out of the room, Harry opened the bag and laid out his purchases on the bedside table. He placed a few candles strategically around the room and got to work with the Make Your Own Dildo Kit he had purchased. He undressed and folded his clothing neatly and placed them off to the side and slipped on the long silk robe he had hid in the room while Severus had been making reservations downstairs. Giving the room a once over to make sure everything was in place, Harry opened the door to the reception area.

The second Harry had closed the bedroom door, Severus had phoned room service, instructing them to send up a bottle of their finest red wine. The piano near the window called to him. He hadn't played in years and wondered if he still remembered anything. There was a knock at the door and Severus quickly answered it, not wanting Harry to find out what he had planned. Severus carefully poured the deep red liquor into the two, empty, crystal wine glasses on the piano. Four candles were lit; two on the piano and two on the coffee table. He sat down at the piano and let his fingers trail over the smooth keys. Hesitantly, he began to play and the bedroom door opened.

He took out his wand and charmed the piano to continue playing while he got up and took Harry by the hand. Harry was pleasantly surprised and followed his boyfriend to the piano. "Sev, I want to spend forever with you. Will you be my bond mate?"

Harry's words caught him off guard and for once, Severus Snape was speechless. "Of course! I was going to ask you if you would be my bond mate tonight, also."

"I also want to legally take on your last name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Severus pulled the slender man close and kissed him for all he was worth. "You have made me so happy." Harry's only response was a soft kiss on the lips laced with the flavour of red wine. After his first glass of wine, Harry's face was slightly flushed as he took Severus' hand and lead him in a slow dance. "How much did you spend after you left me, today?"

"About $250 and change."

"What the hell did you buy?"

"You'll see." The twinkle in Harry's eye reminded him of Dumbledore when the meddling old man had something up his sleeve. "Dinner was lovely, by the way. I'm sorry the waiter thought I was your son."

"That's another thing, Harry. Are you sure you want to be tied down to someone who could be your father? I mean, you shouldn't be stuck with an old man like me."

"Would you just shut up with all this 'old man' business? You are definitely not old. And, I'm willing to bet that someone younger can't do the things we do. Now, would you care to see what I bought today?"

"Of course but I'm a bit worried about how you spent your money."

"You'll like them, I promise."

"I'd better." He turned Harry around in his arms and pulled the teen flush against his body. His hands worked adroitly to untie the tight knot in the sash of the robe; his mouth latched onto Harry's neck, gently sucking and nibbling where shoulder met neck. Harry breath caught in his throat when Severus pressed his throbbing erecting along the cleft of his ass.

A whispered 'finite incitatum' and they moved into the bedroom, taking the wine with them. Spread out on both bedside tables was a candle and Harry's purchases. Upon closer inspection, Severus saw what it was that Harry had bought. The one thing that caught his eye was a small, black, velvet box by their pillows. "Harry, what's that?" He pointed to the box and Harry picked it up.

"On my way back, I stopped at this antique store and saw it in the case. It was perfect so I bought it for you." He opened the box and inside was a white gold eternity ring of a snake biting its tail. The scales had been etched by hand with tiny emerald chips for eyes. Lifting the ring from the box, Harry slipped the ring on Severus' left ring finger. He smiled and fiddled with his own ring.

"I love you."

"Love you..too." Harry breathed, his eyes drooping as he cuddled up against the man he loved more than life itself. Severus reached up to turn off the lamp on the bedside table then gathered the sleeping Harry in his arms and fell asleep himself.


End file.
